


High for This.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nudity, Pining, Shooting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: Boss' grin turned to one of pure delight. "I made you hard, Johnny Boy?" She asked. "Got you feeling... like you want to fuck me?" She asked.Johnny's hands tightened. "You wanna fuckin' feel it?" He asked her, voice tight but grip tighter."Is that a challenge or a fucking offer?" She teased. Johnny had never seen Boss like this, and Boss felt like there was something in the air as she dared a smirk.Johnny growled as he began to walk her back, pushing her into the side room. "You think you can play with me, baby doll?"Boss let the alcohol speak for her as she nodded, dragging her nails down his chest. "Only if the package is worth my time." He smirked, Johnny may have been lacking some things, but not in that department.--This contains an obscene amount of swearing, some violence, and a bit of a dick Boss.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 14





	1. Lay yourself beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played SR2 all the way through, so if there's inconsistencies, I'm sorry.   
> Also, this will probably have a part 2.

"Hey Boss, you mind if I crash here? Aisha kicked me out again, and I ain't grovellin' for no fuckin' pussy." Johnny said, one hand on the frame, the other hanging loosely at his side. 

  
  


Boss frowned, pursing her lips as she gazed up at her best friend. "What did you do this time?" She asked, stepping aside for him to enter. 

It had been the same routine the last couple of months. Johnny would fuck up, Aisha would kick him out, he'd come here until he sorted it all out, and then he would return home when it would all blow over. Normally, Boss wouldn't mind but these breaks were getting longer, Johnny would get a little handsy, and then all would be forgotten about once he got home. She was starting to feel a little used, a little bubble of something brewing in the pit of her belly at the thought. "I ain't do nothin', you know Aisha, paranoid 'bout nothin'." 

  
  


She closed the door as her eyes trailed after him, watching as Johnny slumped on the couch, feet crossed as he lent them on the table. And like that, he was back to being comfortable. "Paranoid?" Boss asked, frowning slightly as she stepped in, hip resting on the frame as she gazed up at him. "Vice King shit?" 

  
  


His head shook, eyes darted away before back again. He seemed reluctant as he let out a big breath. "Just some rumour goin' to her head, like I said, nothin’." Rumours? That didn't sound good. 

  
  


"Well if it's bad, I can sort it out." Boss muttered, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to have Johnny kicked out because of Aisha being paranoid; if it was a rumour, Boss could get it squashed in seconds. Or investigate it enough to find if there was any truth in it.

  
  


He sighed. "Boss, truly, it's nothin'. I'm just gonna stay here for a couple of days, and hopefully Eesh will have figured shit out." Boss nodded, not content but letting it slide as she approached, sitting beside him. 

  
  


"So what do you want to do? Shootin', lootin', or general fuckery?" She asked, her feet joining his as her hands locked around one another. "I think Pierce is hosting a party if that's any better?" 

  
  


Johnny grimaced. "It's not at his place is it? Last party Pierce hosted, there were at least two hundred of us cramped inside his tiny ass apartment. No fuckin' thanks." She remembered that, was that the one where someone got shoved out a window? Or the one where they hijacked the apartment next door? 

  
  


Boss grinned. "No, it's at Tee'N'ay." Johnny's brows rose, a smirk falling onto his lips. 

  
  


"Oh. That's more fuckin' like it. Boy has taste." Pierce was getting there on his reputation amongst the Saints, fresh from giving them information, he still had a lot to do to prove his worth but Gat trusted him, which meant Boss would too.

  
  


She nodded. "Apparently he's hiring girls from all over." She tried to sweeten. Despite being with Aisha, Johnny loved the girls; having his favourite at both Technically Legal and Tee'N'ay. 

  
  


His brows rose. "Oh, is Cinnamon gonna be there?" Cinnamon was one of the girls from Technically Legal, one of the better dancers from the club, and always willing to offer Johnny that little more if he wanted it - and most of the time, he wanted it. 

  
  


Boss bit down on her lip. "Is it wise for you to be fucking one of the girls when Aisha's just kicked you out?" Boss didn't have anything against Johnny, and while she didn't hold any loyalties to Aisha either, she did see the irony. 

  
  


"We're on a fuckin' break. I can do what I want until I get back in my own fuckin' house." Johnny muttered, glancing away. Shit, Boss shouldn't have said anything. 

  
  


"Look, you know I fucking have your back, but... She didn't kick you out for no reason." Johnny's head turned, peeking through the dark shades. 

  
  


"Yeah, and I fuckin' know the reason, and Cinnamon ain't the fuckin' reason." Well if Cinnamon ain't the reason, what was it? "Look, just let me live, Boss." 

  
  


She shrugged. "I'm just trying to give you the best, Gat." She tried to reason, but deep down she knew why. Boss didn't want to get comfortable with the presence of Johnny, because frankly it was expanding into something more in her mind. He could go anywhere; one of the safehouses, a hotel, hell, even Shaundi or Pierce would give their places to him but he decided to always come here. 

She liked his company, coming back to someone or with someone from a mission, finding someone else in her home. Don't get Boss wrong, she enjoyed her solitude, but, she was lonely. 

She should probably just make her permanent residence in one of the safe houses and get over it, retreating back when she couldn't get the silence she needed, or time by herself. Then she'd get over these fucking feelings, and she wouldn't need to worry every time Johnny returned. "Just let me drink some Beer, and fuck Cinnamon, and we'll be fine. We can even find you someone to fuck if you really want, Aight?" 

  
  


Boss nodded. "Aight." Maybe fucking someone would do her some good. Ever since things with Troy went bust, she hadn't looked for anyone else. Waste of time hunting for a one night stand, when she just wanted someone regular. But Johnny was right, tonight was the perfect time, and finally she'd shrug off any fucking feelings for anyone. 

Boss just let it slide as she lent back on the sofa, eyes peeled to the TV as she glanced over to Johnny. He sighed, turning it on before throwing his arm across the back of the couch. It was some crappy cartoon, nothing to write home about, but enough to let the laughter spill from Boss the longer she watched it. 

It reminded her she needed to text Shaundi, maybe they could do something about Boss' lack of wardrobe. Her hand shuffled for her phone, pulling up Shaundi's contact. 

_ You think you gotta spare dress for tonight?  _

She typed quickly, hitting send.

Her phone buzzed. 

_ Sure thing Boss, I'll drop it round later.  _

  
  


When Shaundi said she could come through, she could come through. 

Boss stood in front of the mirror, admiring the silk cowl necked dress as it pulled tight over her curves, gathering at her waist as she turned. The lights caused the silk to turn from royal purple to lavender to vibrant saints purple. Beneath laid a two piece black lace lingerie piece, hidden carefully beneath the thin spaghetti straps. 

Boss pulled at her blonde hair, tucking it behind her ears before touching at her lips. Tee'N'Ay would be filled with the highest members of the Saints - and significant celebrities from the surrounding areas. Strippers, pimps, and dealers would all be there and it was good to keep up appearances, Boss thought as she checked her heels, and straightened her back. 

Perfect, she needed to look perfect. 

  
  


Johnny was still stretched out on the couch, his stupid frosted tips pushed back as he sipped on a bottle of beer. His own silk shirt tucked into a pair of dark slacks, and smart shoes on his feet. Boss slipped out, the heels capturing his attention as they thudded against the hardwood floors, Johnny's gaze drifting over before doing a double take. "Boss…" He uttered, a brow raising over his glasses. 

  
  


She smiled. "You ready to go?" Boss questioned, his head nodding eagerly as he stood. She looked, pff… He couldn't find the words as she turned, his eyes darting to the flesh contained within the purple fabric. 

  
  


"You drivin'?" He asked, glancing at the inches of heels strapped around her feet. 

  
  


She wiggled it, laughing. "Nah, we can walk. It's not a big deal, it's only around the corner." Johnny's head nodded, offering his arm to her as she frowned, but took it anyway. It wasn't like Johnny to be gentlemanly, he was more of that slap a girl on her ass and laugh if she fell over type. 

But Boss kept quiet as she locked the door, letting him lead her to the elevator. The doors opened, pale light bathing them as they stepped inside. Even with the heels, he still had a good few inches on her, the pair looking rather handsome as their gazes found each other. 

Johnny's dark eyes dropped to the dress, to the soft curves as he unwound their arms, grasping her by the waist instead. Boss kept silent but she could feel the heat creep up her neck as he pulled her to his side; the words of Aisha echoing through his head. 

She was beginning to have a problem with Boss, some of the rumours getting to her, but as Johnny stood there, gazing at Boss as she gazed at him; he wondered if maybe they were right, and he just hadn't realised it. Was he being too friendly with Boss? His hand only tightened on her waist, cupping her fiercer. 

There was nothing between them. He knew that and so did she. 

But Boss' heart skipped a beat at the gesture, pushing herself tighter into his side. 

Friendly, Johnny thought. 

  
  


The walk was filled with curious glances thrown their way from the Saints that lingered, questions already formulating as they kept their hushed whispers amongst themselves. Boss and Johnny were close, and the way Johnny was holding onto her waist… Eyebrows began to raise. There was no denying rumours had been swirling since it was revealed Boss was a woman, that her eyes seemed to linger on Johnny far longer than they would anyone else. 

But Boss paid no mind as she pulled her phone from a small clutch, feeling it vibrate in hand. 

_ You coming tonight? I can get reservations for dinner _

_ T x _

  
  


The text asked, Boss rolling her eyes before dumping it back in. "Everything alright?" Johnny questioned, watching as Boss picked up her pace. 

  
  


"Just gucci." She muttered. He wasn’t going to ruin her night. The bright lights of Tee'N'Ay came into view, Johnny and Boss pushing their way in. Inside, she could already see girls spinning on the poles, others milling around the crowd as some pulled them to the private rooms. 

Boss smiled as she glanced at the bar, already finding Pierce, Shaundi, and Carlos leaning against it. Carlos turned, dark eyes finding hers as he grinned. She crossed the room with ease as she tottled in her high heels, hand smoothing across Carlos' shoulders before embracing, his own arm wrapping around her waist. 

He was young and fresh, but he knew his stuff; an absolute whizz at anything car related, and Boss valued him because of his role in getting the Saints back together. "I see you've taken off that beanie, finally." She teased, her nails scraping against the buzzed black hair as his eyes closed. 

  
  


"Had to make an effort, Pierce is hoping this will piss off the Ronin." It was smart, but everyone in here was probably carrying. 

  
  


She nodded, meeting dark eyes. "No, it's good." Gat came up behind them, his elbow on Shaundi's shoulder as he reached for a cigarette. 

  
  


"You're lookin' real pretty, Boss." Carlos admitted, his ears turning red as she grinned widely at him. 

  
  


"Thank you Carlos, you're not so bad yourself." His shirt was showing the peeks of tattoos that seemed to run along his arms, the arms currently wrapped around her waist. 

  
  


Gat coughed. "Drinks?" 

  
  


Boss' hips swung as her hands were thrown in the air, eyes open and a wide grin stretching across her lips as Shaundi stood beside her. They had done one shot too many as laughter tumbled through their lips, music pounding up through their heels as all eyes turned to them. 

Johnny smiled as he drank at the whiskey, chatting lightly to Pierce who's eyes were locked onto something behind him. "Yo, man, look." 

  
  


Johnny turned. She was caught within the pink hued light, hand reaching for a pole as her leg wrapped around, turning herself as her other lifted from the floor. He knew Boss had a past with stripper poles, but this... His brows rose. She was rivalling fuckin' Cinnamon, but Boss weren't even trying. 

The men in the crowd cheered as both hands came to the pole, pulling herself up and wrapping her leg around before spinning. Blonde hair was thrown over her shoulder, long limbs coming out as she let go, her thighs clinging her to the pole as she twirled down. 

He stood, standing himself up before slowly approaching. The music only vibrated through, encouraging her on as she grasped it again. Their eyes met, finding Johnny stood at the edge of the stage. He hadn't ever seen her like this, had she been a stripper? "Johnny, get up here." She cried out, one hand on the pole, the other reaching out for him.

  
  


He shook his head. "No, no. I don't dance." Boss shot him a look, taking hold of his hand anyway before pulling him up. 

  
  


He stumbled. "I didn't ask you to fucking dance." Boss moaned before pushing him behind her, and drawing her arms up and around his neck. Johnny's hands came around her in an instant, tugging her back closer to his front. They were in front of everyone, everyone who had a mouth knew what danger this was. He should be thinking about Eesh, he had to, but her hips moved, the peachy ass brushing his front as she shot a wicked grin over her shoulder. 

The blood rushed to his dick, his jeans growing tight as she began to drop down. There was nothing wrong with a friendly fuck, that's what fuck buddies were for - didn't mean nothing. He began tugging her, lifting her from the ground before out of the view of the public and back into the private wing. "Don't do that fuckin' shit again." 

  
  


Boss pouted. "Why? I was having fun." She whined, turning in his grasp as she lent most of her weight onto him. She was being needy, whiny as the wide brown eyes gazed up at him. 

  
  


He wavered. "Cause you gave me a fuckin' hard on." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "And unless you want every Saint spreading fuckin' rumours, I'd fucking stop." 

  
  


Boss' grin turned to one of pure delight. "I made you hard, Johnny Boy?" She asked. "Got you feeling... like you want to fuck me?" She asked. 

  
  


Johnny's hands tightened. "You wanna fuckin' feel it?" He asked her, voice tight but grip tighter. 

  
  


"Is that a challenge or a fucking offer?" She teased. Johnny had never seen Boss like this, and Boss felt like there was something in the air as she dared a smirk.

  
  


Johnny growled as he began to walk her back, pushing her into the side room. "You think you can play with me, baby doll?" 

  
  


Boss let the alcohol speak for her as she nodded, dragging her nails down his chest. "Only if the package is worth my time." He smirked, Johnny may have been lacking some things, but not in that department. 

  
  


His hands lowered to her ass, pressing her tight to him. There against her belly was a single hard muscle, constraining against his zipper. "Does that answer your fuckin' question?" It felt big, even through layers of fabric and her hazy mind.

Johnny's hands found her hips as his lips sought the curve of skin, pushing away the blonde hair. She had been a tease all night, winking at the boys as though she was thinking about it, and she joined the girls on stage, twirling on the pole like she owned it. 

He didn't like fuckin' teases. But this, her, right now. Aisha was the furthest thing from his mind as his lips tasted at her honey skin, drawing them up with teasing nibbles. 

The dark chocolate were alight as she opened them, peeking up at Johnny. Like the cat who got the fuckin' cream, he thought as she preened into his touch. Slowly, he watched as her hand descended, stroking down the silk shirt before cupping him, a gasp slipping from his lips. 

Boss laughed, low and seductive as she tightened her grip by a fraction. His lips rose slightly from the hot skin, forehead seeking her shoulder "Holy fuckin' shit." He moaned. It only encouraged Boss as she reached down, cupping his balls. "Ugh!" He growled, and she pulled back. "What…? No, no." Johnny moaned, trying to grasp her hand but Boss stepped away. 

  
  


"You only said to feel." Boss smirked, Johnny's hand clasping her wrist before dragging it back to his place. 

  
  


"And now I'm saying do more than feel." She hesitated, if she did this. Things would change. Johnny felt the inner conflict, his eyes meeting hers as he lowered his head slightly. "You don't have to, you know that." 

  
  


She nodded. "It's not that I don't want to, but…" Uncertainty lingered. What happened if it changed things between them? Between Aisha? 

  
  


His hand pushed back the blonde, drawing her eyes back up to meet his. "I won't tell if you don't." Their secret. Their dirty, little secret. Johnny pressed his lips to her cheek, before cupping the other, moving his face until their noses brushed against one another's. "Just one fuck." 

  
  


"Not here, not where everyone can see us." Johnny understood as his arm wrapped back around her waist before pulling her through the back of the club. She stumbled to keep up alongside him, her heels twisting as she clutched tightly to his arm. Her body was shivering, but not from the cold. Anticipation and excitement was taking her, thrumming her body as she swallowed deeply. 

  
  


Her foot twisted again as they got to the main road, Johnny rolling his eyes before sweeping her up from her feet and into his arms. Boss’ eyes widened, glancing to him. “You’re making this ten times harder in those fuckin’ heels.” He grumbled lightly. “It’s hard enough walking with a fuckin’ hard-on, and carryin’ you…?” He huffed, shaking his head. 

  
  


“I’m hardly fucking heavy, Johnny.” She said dryly. 

  
  


“Never said you were, Peach. All I’m sayin’ is, it would be easier if you let me bend you over that fuckin’ side.” Typical, Boss thought; shaking her head. 

  
  


“What? Like all the other girls? I’m not Cinnamon, Johnny. I’m not at your beck and call.” These arguments were becoming too familiar, the similarities between those he had with Aisha echoing through his skull. 

  
  


He glared. “Don’t I fuckin’ know it.” What did he mean by that? Boss’ face must have said it all as he straightened slightly, tightening his grip. “All I’m sayin’ is, we could do this more often.” 

  
  


“What? Fuck?” Johnny kept silent. “Johnny, I’m not a replacement fucking pussy for you when Aisha or Cinnamon deny you; I have feelings you know.” 

  
  


“Yeah, and I’m hearing them.” Boss growled, turning away from his face as she crossed her arms; any feelings of wanting to fuck far from her mind as she stared at the destitute streets of Stilwater. “Ah, c’mon. Don’t be like that, you know you’re my Boss.” And that’s all she’d ever be to him. 

Silence enveloped them, Johnny knowing he’d stuck his foot in it, but thinking on if he should apologise or not. “I’m not saying you're a replacement pussy, Boss. I just,” He fumbled. “I just meant with you bein’ so uptight all the time, maybe it would do you good if every time I dropped by, we’d…” Fuck. 

  
  


Her head shook. “No thank you.” She uttered, pouting slightly. “Sex means more to me than just a means to an end, I don’t want one night stands all the time - especially not if you’re going back to Eesh.” She tried to reason, without it sounding too much like she was desperate. 

  
  


“So this is fine? But regular’s not?” He questioned, watching as her brows dipped lower. Boss didn’t know what she was fine with, but part of her shouldn't be fine with this. 

  
  


But Boss was selfish, she knew she craved touch more than anything, and it wasn't as though she wasn't friendly with Johnny. "I thought we said we wouldn't tell anyo-" 

Shots were fired as Boss rose in Johnny's arms, eyes wide as she spotted a car speeding down the road. "What the-?!" It was heading straight for them as Johnny helped her down, the pair racing through the streets as the headlights remained on them. 

  
  


Boss fished inside the neck of her dress, pulling out a small gun from between her cleavage as she checked the mag was full. It was. Sighing, she clicked off the safety, before pulling back the slide and firing. "Where the fuck?" Johnny asked, frowning at the sight of it in her hand as he held his own. That dress had been skin tight and not once had emhe even seen a hint of the gun. 

  
  


"What? I gotta be prepared." She whined as they pushed themselves into an alley. Boss' head popped around, Johnny's just above as he pressed his body against hers, securing her between the wall and himself. 

  
  


"Four of 'em. We hit the driver, it'll slow 'em." Boss nodded, agreeing. It could also send the car veering, scrambling the ones in the passenger seat, making them vulnerable. 

  
  


While her gun was small and would fire a single round, it could be enough if she actually hit them. "What are you carrying?" 

  
  


"Semi automatic." She pursed her lip. It would fire a lot faster but give them more of a chance. More bullets were fired, the two turning before pressing their backs to the wall as they dodged the onslaught of bullets. 

  
  


"You get the driver, I'll try get the others." She muttered before running. Her heels slowed her, but she still managed to make it to the road as she stood in the centre, raising her gun. Boss fired, hand shaking slightly as the car rumbled, speeding further forward. She prayed Johnny would get him, she thought as she fired again. 

They were missing, the targets not close enough to get a solid shot as she walked forward. 

  
  


"Boss!" Gat cried out. "What are ya doin'?" 

  
  


"Just get the god damn driver!" She cried back. The car was closer now, her eyes able to pick out faces as she raised the gun again, shooting rapidly. The first two shots missed, but the third hit as the passenger that had been leaning out of the car fell back, blood streaming from the bullet wound. 

She didn't have much ammo left in her mag, already firing five out of her twelve bullets as she dared a glance at Johnny. He stepped out from the alley way before firing at the hip, a delicious smirk on his lips as his dark eyes twinkled behind darker shades. The bullets shattered the front glass, spindles of cracks winding along as they shot through. Some landed in the leather, others continuing on through the back window and out as the driver swerved. 

But it was too late. A bullet hit his eye, sending his head back as blood began to pool from the wound. The car continued on to one of the buildings, his foot still on the pedal as the two back doors flew open, bodies rolling out. 

Boss didn't give them time to think as her finger pushed on the trigger in quick succession, eyes hard but smile alight. She recognised the paint job on the side of the car, one of the other local gangs as she dared a glance at Johnny. 

It smashed into the brick, the hood far dented before beginning to smoke as glass rose around them. Johnny's elbow smashed into the back seat's window, his hand quickly dipping in before pulling out a paper baggie. 

Loa Dust. 

  
  


Their eyes met. "You wanna?" He asked, smirking. 

  
  


She'd only done it once, Shaundi introducing it to her and even then it was powerful as fuck. But with Johnny? "Is that smart?" 

  
  


He chuckled. "Why? You scared?" She approached him, glass crunching beneath her heels as she reached up, clasping it from him before slipping away. 

  
  


Gat hesitated. "You coming?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder. He stumbled, but followed behind her. 

  
  


Johnny dumped the broken light bulb back to the table, and stretching as his arms fell either side of him. The world, it was beautiful in the multicolour haze as everything slowed, even time. Boss' hand rose out in front of her, examining it. She never realised how small they were, how small she was despite the heels as she dared a glance over at Johnny. 

He, he was huge. Like a giant purple blob on her sofa, arms and legs in every direction. "You feeling this?" She asked as she crawled over, closing her eyes before hearing the music. 

  
  


The speakers echoed, vibrating her body as slowly Boss stretched out a leg. It hooked onto one side of him, his hands coming to her hips as he tugged her onto his lap. The Loa Dust was messing with her head, the alcohol only chasing after it as Boss reached up, letting her hands touch at his cheeks. 

_ Hold tight for this ride _

_ We don't need no protection _

Johnny's eyes grew heavy as he took in the sight on his lap, at the girl perched on his lap like that was where she belonged. His hand wound itself into the blonde strands before pulling. A gasp rippled through the air around them, her puffy lips drawn open as her eyes slammed shut. 

Butterflies seemed to swarm from her, ethereal and light as their silvery bodies took to the air. 

_ Trust me girl _

_ You wanna be high for this _

No regrets, no inhibitions. He thought as he let go, letting his hands draw down to her arsenal, cupping at the flesh. Fingers dug into the supple skin, hooking beneath the fabric before drawing it up; the purple silk at her waist as dark brown peeked at him. 

From what he could touch, she didn't seem to mind; their eyes locked onto kne another as slowly, Boss rocked into his lap. Johnny groaned, pleasure shooting from where their bodies connected. She smirked, rolling her hips again. She could feel the zipper at the apex of her thighs, at the drag of denim as she pressed her clothed clip against it. "Let's take it to the bedroom." Gat groaned. 

_ Take it off _

_ You want it off _

She nodded, finding herself weightless as he stood from the couch, and moving to the bedroom. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, tugging them roughly through the hole as his chest was exposed. Boss knew Johnny was ripped, but never like this as her cool fingers reached out, touching at the blistering skin. 

It was smooth beneath her fingertips, black ink winding with silvery tattoos as she lent down in his arms, pressing her lips to the skin. Beautiful, she thought through a hazy mind. 

_ 'Cause I know what you're feeling _

_ It's okay girl, I feel it too _

Gat settled her down as his hands tugged at the silken straps of her dress, pulling them free and down as it pooled at her waist, her hands shimmying it down to the floor. Boss stood half bare in front of him, his eyes dragging down the honey flesh as he focused on the black lace that covered her from him. "Take it off." He uttered to her, his own hands finding his shirt before pulling it away completely. 

Boss' head was too cloudy with need and Loa Dust as she filled his request, sending a teasing smile; their eyes dropping to where her hands touched. He didn't want to keep his hands off her, but with a simple wink, he was a weak man; her hands unhooking the back of her bra for him.

Johnny gasped. 

He didn't pin Boss to be that kind of woman, but he knew after the explosion she had gone through extensive plastic surgery to get some semblance of what she used to look like. But this, those. Gat couldn't contain his shock. 

Somehow, someway. Her pink nipples were shaped like a love heart, a piercing through either side and a large underboob tattoo framing it all. He'd never seen anything like it, as he fell before her. The need for his mouth to touch her skin becoming to much as his large hands rested on either hip, drawing her tight to his body as his mouth locked onto one of the hardening nips. 

_ Let it beat, baby, breathe _

_ I swear I'm right here _

Boss's head fell back as Johnny lathered at the skin, tongue attentively toying with the piercing as he sucked before breaking free, moving to the other as their eyes met one another's. He could see the lust, the burning desire as she pushed him tight to her, fingers digging through the stupid dipped ends as a soft moan tumbled from her lips. "Johnny." She whimpered. 

  
  


"Tell me what you want." He only encouraged, their lips so close to each other yet so far as Boss tried to pull him up. 

  
  


She whispered words he never thought he'd hear. "I want you, Gat." 

_ We'll be good, I promise _

_ We'll be so good _


	2. It's okay girl, I feel it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a sex scene before so please forgive me if this is cringey.

Johnny stared at Boss' sleeping figure, her naked body mingling with his as his arm wrapped around her waist. His fingers trailing her skin, goosebumps raising where he caressed. 

He couldn't get the images from his head even after the Loa Dust settled, of her face of ecstasy as he brought her to her peak. This was his Boss, a woman who was his best friend, and he'd seen her at her most intimate. Gat's lips returned to the curve of her neck, at the rabbit-like heartbeat that settled beneath the skin. 

_ Beautiful.  _ He thought. Johnny knew he'd have to commit the memory to the deep crevices of his mind when the nights got long, and his mind lonely. That'd he'd think of her beneath him, her lips matching his, as she eagerly welcomed him into her embrace. 

He'd think of the nails that raked through his hair by his ear as they laid spent for the night, of the giggles that tumbled from Boss every time he'd plant a kiss to her neck; and the shade of deep brown as she listened to his commands with wide eyes.

With Aisha, it was familiar, like coming home; but with Boss… He couldn't help his brows raising. She was different, from Aisha, from the other girls. He was a modern feminist, he knew he shouldn't compare girls, but he couldn't help it as his fingers touched at the dyed blonde strands. 

It was like he knew her better just by the taste of her lips, at the vanilla and cigarette smoke that clung to the puffy pink. That the air of aloofness she kept to her, vanished with a simple look as she'd reached out for him. 

But Eesh. 

They'd had such an argument before he left, over his relationship with Boss, their closeness, and he'd gone and done everything she'd feared. How could Johnny do that to her? They were sweethearts, he'd asked her to marry him; no, now he'd possibly hurt her in the worse way. 

But he didn't want the regret because he couldn't feel it as he pressed himself against her cool body, her head turning slightly as he woke her. "What are you doing awake?" She mumbled, reaching out for his hand before clasping it, and tugging it to her chest so he nestled her in. 

  
  


Johnny sighed slightly, his nose buried within her neck as he drew in deep breaths. The vanilla and cigarette addictive as he tugged her back, rolling over so she was sprawled across his chest, legs either side of him. He could still feel the wet heat lingering above his dick, a simple hand movement and he'd be buried back within her and his thoughts would be silent again. "I need you again." He muttered to her, finding her head move slightly as Boss sat up, glancing down at him through bleary eyes. 

  
  


"Again?" She mumbled, sleep and the fringes of a hangover clinging to her mind. Johnny nodded, thrusting his hips up. Her head sank back, hands pushing herself up on his chest as she rolled her hips back. "Wasn't three times enough?" 

  
  


Gat shook his head. "It's not enough until you walk into that meetin' grimacin'." Then he knew his job was done, that she'd been fucked thoroughly. 

  
  


Boss rolled her hips, pressing herself along his hard dick, lips spreading around it as the tip bumped at her hole before pushing against her clit. "But your cum's still in me, surely that's the same?" 

  
  


He chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek, thumb running along her lip. That was risky in itself, how she begged him to fill her… Johnny thrust up at the memory, a high pitched gasp leaving her. No one's ever begged him for that before. "How are people supposed to know you've been fucked thoroughly? If anyone connects the dots, I can’t have them thinkin' I can't fuck you properly. They'll think these 8 inches ain't real." 

  
  


The wide browns opened again, grinning down at him. "I still can't believe you weren't lying about that." He thrust again, catching her with the tip as she stilled a moment. 

  
  


"You expect me to?" He asked, capturing the look on her face. 

  
  


She nodded. "Every man…" She gasped, trying to ground down; his hand reaching to still her hips. Boss pouted. "Who says he has an eight inch cock, doesn't normally have an eight inch cock." 

  
  


He smirked. "I'm a man of my word. We can count them if you really want?" Johnny teased, letting her sink down onto the tip. Wet heat enveloped him, his head threatening to fall back as he gritted his teeth. Shit, it was tight. "One." He said for her. 

  
  


Boss sunk down, hands tensing on his abs. "Two." She was beginning to feel stretched out, as she tried to adjust herself to his size. 

  
  


He pulled her down again. "Three, four." He uttered, hearing her groan. Gat wanted to slam up, to let his tip hit her cervix and hear the pain filled moan slip from her lips but he held back. 

  
  


"Five." Boss uttered as she began to feel full, clenching around his member. She knew she couldn't take him all, that she would have to stretch to fit the rest of him but that didn't mean she wouldn't try as her nails began to dig into the flesh. "Six." She moaned out. 

  
  


Gat watched as she lowered herself again, taking the last two inches as she clenched again. "Seven, eight." Boss was tight as he held her, letting her get used to the size again. "Good girl." He encouraged, stroking at the damp strands as she lent forward, resting on his chest. The scent of sex and gunsmoke tingled at her nose, her hands only tightening as she breathed deeply. It was becoming familiar now, with the sound of his heart beating beneath her cheek, and their bodies pulsing with one another. 

  
  


"Okay," She mumbled. "I think you can move now." Johnny pulled back a bit, the head dragging across her walls as Boss moaned again, Johnny growling at the squeezing. He was slow, dragging in and out of her as her hand trembled. She could feel every inch of these eight moving inside of her, at her body's reaction every time the head touched at her cervix. It was slow, steady, until she nodded again; used to the feeling as her hips picked up, his own following just behind. 

Johnny rolled them, his hands hooking behind her knees as he pushed her legs forward, taking control. The cheap mattress squeaked beneath them, the headboard banging into the wall as she let out a loud moan. 

He was hard and fast, brutal as a sting came to her thigh, the slap reverberating across the room. "Ah!" She cried. "Please!" 

  
  


"Tell me, baby doll. Gotta use your words." Johnny told her. 

  
  


The repetitive slap of balls hitting over and over, the grumbling moans from deep in their chests, and laboured breaths. It fueled her, begging her to find more as her chest hardened and her skin screamed for his lips. "More, I need more." 

His hand left her knee, falling to the bundle of nerves, the pad of his thumb pressing into the sensitive flesh. "Oh god!" Johnny repeated the action, Boss falling silent as her head nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

  
  


Everything was getting to her as her stomach clenched, pleasure washing over her. Boss tugged Johnny roughly to her, their lips smashing together as their tongues fought one another. "I'm close." He groaned. "Your fuckin' pussy." 

  
  


"Don't you dare fucking pull out." She wanted to feel it, to feel hot cum flooding her cunt. 

  
  


"If I cum, you ain't wasting a drop. You better hold it in so I fuckin' know it's mine." The two were messed up, both racing for something as they used each other. 

  
  


Boss buckled first, the pressure mounting as her legs shook. "Fuck, Johnny, I'm-" 

  
  


Boss came hard, convulsing around his length as Johnny quickly followed, their loud groans melding in with the banging of the headboard. His hips slowed, balls pumping the last few drops inside as he dropped onto one arm. "Christ." He muttered, dark strands dancing across his forehead as a flush took to their cheeks, sweat building on their hairline. 

  
  


"Mmm." She mumbled, dark eyelashes and smeared eyeliner dancing at her cheeks as her eyes fluttered shut. 

  
  


She looked beautiful there, in the moonlight as Johnny pressed a kiss to her hairline. "I'mma get you washed up, Princess, aight?" Boss nodded as slowly, he pulled out. Cum was already dribbled from her, their juices melding together as they stained the purple sheets beneath her. 

  
  


"I thought you said not to waste it." Boss grumbled as a hand flew down, trying to push it back in. 

  
  


Johnny grasped her hand. "It's okay. There's plenty more where that came from." He felt like teasing, not that the blood didn't threatened to rush to his groin again at the sight. 

  
  


His hands came beneath her, tugging her up like a lead balloon as he used the last of his strength to carry her to the bathroom. 

  
  


The fluorescent light flickered above them, bathing their skin in a pale glow as gently Johnny placed her on the side. Boss slumped, heavy with alcohol, drugs, and being thoroughly fucked as she peaked at him. "What are you going to tell Eesh?" 

  
  


The questioned weighed heavily on his shoulders as Johnny stood naked in the bathroom, the silver of his scars only rising beneath the ghostly lighting. He shrugged. "I'm not gonna." He muttered, shrugging. 

  
  


Boss tensed, teeth beginning to nibble at her lips. They'd fucked four times, and he'd said things that hinted at there maybe being more. She began to wrap her arms around herself, nodding. "Right." All it was, was a one night stand with a friend. She knew Johnny loved Aisha, and she shouldn't be getting in the way of that. 

  
  


Johnny's hand reached out, settling on her cheek as he caressed it gently. "I'll sort it, don't worry, don't feel guilty." But she did as she nodded, leaning into his touch. The bowl had run enough as Johnny shut off the water, dipping a rag in the warmth before rubbing it with soap and passing it over her skin. 

Boss fluttered at the sensitivity as her legs shook, too sore to move as he brushed away any remnants. "You're a little sore." He commented, her head nodding. 

  
  


"It's been a while." Five years of a while, and Johnny weren't the smallest. 

  
  


"You should have told me, I would have eased up." It was an unusual moment of softness as he removed the rag, picking her back up again. "You need anythin'?" 

  
  


"Can we sleep?" Boss asked, gazing up at him. Despite his dark prescription glasses, she knew Johnny softened as her head rested on his shoulder as he carried her back to the bed. "Neighbours are gonna be pissed." She muttered as Johnny sat back down, hands kept around her, securing Boss to his chest. 

  
  


"Why?" 

  
  


She smirked, feeling a blanket come around her. "'Cause they're nosey shits. I can barely breathe without them screaming down my neck." 

  
  


"You don't want me goin' over there?" He asked as his eyes shut, Boss curled up in his grasp as her head shook. 

  
  


"I can handle them." Besides, there was no point. They could listen to her being screwed for hours on end, she'd dealt with their shit enough in the past few weeks she'd lived in the apartment. Johnny nodded, keeping silent as he reaches to the side, finding a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Social smoke, stress filled smoke, it didn't matter which one as he pulled one out before lighting it; the stream of grey smoke beginning to rise as his hand settled back on her. 

He listened, until Boss' breathing deepened, and her body stilled as she laid there on his chest. 

Things were different now between them, he knew they couldn't just stumble back to normalcy, despite his hope that they did in some way. He had to choose, whether to go back to Eesh or stay here and enjoy whatever they had going on here some more. 

But there could be feelings, on his side at least. And it weren't fair to either girl if he denied them both, cause surely Boss deserved a chance too. Johnny blew out the smoke, flicking some of the ash into a tray at the side, huffing. It would be easier if this was a one night stand, and that he buried these feelings and married Aisha like he intended. 

He wouldn’t tell Eesh about this, it would crush her. Pressing his lips to Boss' hairline, he relished in how easy this was. They'd never had an argument, their argument settled once a mag was unloaded into the nearest enemy hotspot. 

But  _ Eesh.  _

He loved her and he'd do right by her, even if he regretted it slightly. Because Johnny wasn't a bad guy, he'd just slowly fallen for his Boss. He hated the fact that if more feelings were involved like he suspected, he'd hurt her. But he hopes she could forgive him.

Johnny sat holding her a little longer, gazing down at the hands on his chest, at the worry-free expression; and gods, did the guilt flood him. Another kiss to her hairline, and placing his butt into the tray; Johnny slowly began to slide from the bed, replacing his spot with Boss. 

  
  


She grinned in her place, stuffing her face into the pillow before wrapping her arms around it. "Johnny…" She groaned, his body freezing. 

_ Please don't be awake. Please don't be awake.  _ He chanted, her body not moving, no wide chocolate eyes staring at him. He was in the clear as he stepped back, shuffling for his clothes and stepping out of the bedroom.

He dared a glance back. Maybe he could just speak with Eesh, let him know there's feelings for another without pressing it too much; and that maybe he should take a break. Aisha wasn't dumb, she'd know exactly who these feelings were for, but at least he wasn't lying to her all the time. Did Johnny even want to admit them? If he admitted them, they'd be made more real. 

No. He'd stick to the original plan of returning to Aisha, and letting these thoughts fill his head when the nights would become a little long. Of what life would be like, if he had chosen Boss. 

He changed in the living room, finding it least likely to disturb her as he yanked his keys from the bowl, and pulled his shoes on at the door. Sending one last fleeting look to the apartment, he slipped out. 

It was long into the afternoon with evening threatening to rise before Boss began to wake from her drunken stupor. Her head pounded, mouth like a dry sponge as she groaned. There was so much regret as flashes of the night came to her. And gods, did she make some choices as her body protested at them all. 

Maybe if she just laid there, unmoving, it wouldn't be so bad. "Johnny?" She called out, regretting it as her head pounded in protest. She needed to at least peek her eyes open. Boss was slow to raise one, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear the sleep. 

The bed was empty as she reached out, finding them cold. He hadn't been here for a while, Boss thought, frowning as she turned to grasp her phone. It was close to dead, the battery threatening her as she scanned through the messages. 

A couple from Shaundi, some from Pierce and Carlos over her missing the meeting, but only one from Johnny. 

She clicked through before opening it, her heart breaking as she read it. 

_ Back at Eesh's. J. _


End file.
